


Come Away with Me

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Danvin - Freeform, Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a calm before the storm, but for Gavin and Dan, there was none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a zombie au for gavirn. I know I am the worst, please feel free to punch me in the throat.

It was raining.

Damn near pouring, more like. It hadn’t let up for days, pelting the muddy ground in wet fractals, a surreal calmness in the calamity and chaos they now called home. He watched them streak down the window and reach the end with a satisfying splash. When he and Gavin were younger they used to race the droplets, and make bets on which one would fall first. Gavin always won, whether his droplet landed first or not.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Dan’s parents went missing, three weeks since the world seamlessly shifted into hysteria, three weeks since nothing could be heard but their own ragged breathing and the foul moans of the oncoming predators. Dan couldn’t remember how it felt like anymore, to spend a day not running for his life, not fearful of what might happen in the future.

But Gavin was still here.

Even now, as the lad slept with his head in his lap, Dan couldn’t find any other reason as to why he was still alive. He might’ve given up a long time ago if there weren’t for someone he had to protect and take care of, someone he had to love. Gavin was his hope and joy, his everything in a lost world. He would live for him. He would kill and survive for him.

And he did. His pants were stained an ugly red to show it. In all honesty, they had attacked first. But all they had were pistols and knives. They were no match for Dan’s semi-automatic rifle.

But the attackers did get something. Dan glanced wearily at the bloody bandage on Gavin’s side. Just a flesh wound, thank Christ, but the bullet had done its damage. It hadn’t stopped bleeding since the attack, and Dan was worried, so worried. He wished it was him hurt, not Gavin. It wasn’t fair.

It had been one of the worst nights he’d ever experienced. Once they killed the group of people that had attacked them he had been forced to carry Gavin. Gavin’s tears were hidden in the rain, but that didn’t stop Dan from hearing and feeling his heaving hiccups, hiccups that slowly faded into choked whimpers, then into a deadly silence that had Dan running as fast as he could. 

Dan’s eyes moved back to the window. He saw shapes moving in the distance, slow and lumbering in the rain. They wouldn’t come near the house, not as long as the weather stayed the same. They got lucky finding such a small, cozy home to stay the night in. The front door had been unlocked, and they’d even found a few cans of food. It had been a miracle to find such a place.

Gavin shifted in his sleep, letting out a soft mewl as he turned ever so slightly. Dan smiled and ran a gentle hand through the other’s messy hair. He hated to wake him. They hardly ever got a chance at sleep anymore, and with the hole in his side Gavin needed every bit of energy to recover. But they should leave under the cover of the rain. They were harder to smell that way, easier to blend in with the undead if they wobbled around.

Dan wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip by though. He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on the man’s largish-nose, and finally moving to his lips.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered opened. Dan felt Gavin’s smile against his mouth before he kissed him again, this time with the other responding.

“Morning, B,” Dan grinned, ignoring the role of eyes his partner gave him.

“Hey,” Gavin yawned, pushing Dan’s face away so he could sit up. He winced slightly, hands moving to his side.

“You alright?” Dan asked tentatively.

Gavin nodded, face a tad pale. “Hurts, is all,” he admitted.

“Here.” Dan shifted slightly on the couch, helping Gavin to a sitting position. He placed gentle hands on the bandage. He began to unwind the gauze, working as fast as he could as Gavin whimpered slightly.

He finally reached the bullet wound, and wanted to cry in relief. It had finally clotted. His fingers brushed over his crude needlework, the four stitches he had administered around the hole.

Gavin sneezed. “How does it look?”

Dan tore his eyes away. “As good as it can look. It’s stopped bleeding…” his voice wavered. He looked closer at the injury. Small, spidery red lines streaked out from it, under the skin, small but inflamed.

Dan was no medical expert, but a few years in the army had taught him something. And his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

“You alright, B?” Gavin asked lightly, sensing the change in atmosphere. He shivered slightly, and Dan broke from his trance, winding the bandage back around Gavin’s torso. He searched a moment for Gavin’s shirt, locating it on the floor by the couch.

“I’m fine,” Dan gave Gavin the most genuine smile he could. “Here. Let’s put this on you.”

Dan helped Gavin get his shirt on, being absolutely careful not to touch his wound. When he pulled it down over Gavin’s stomach he raised his eyebrows, dimly recognizing the design on the red cotton. A pack of dynamite, with a smiley face stamped onto the side. Without thinking Dan’s finger went out to trace it.

Gavin flinched at the touch, but made no movement showing he was in pain. He watched attentively as Dan’s finger lingered on the yellow smile, then followed the cartoon TNT whisk until it ended.

Gavin took a shaky breath.

Dan pulled back, a wave of guilt washing over him as Gavin’s eyes grew dark.

“Sorry,” Dan whispered.

Gavin bit his lip, giving his head a small jerk. His hand came up to wipe under his eye. “I miss him. All of them.”

 Dan’s breath hitched at the sadness in his voice. His hand crept up behind Gavin’s head, pulling him forward so Dan could press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “We’ll find them.”

Gavin nodded. They’d had this conversation before. Of course Gavin missed his friends, his second family that had gave him everything he had before it happened. They’d been separated when the epidemic hit, quick and sharp like a dagger. But they’d find them. Dan and Gavin had to believe that.

A sharp cough came from Gavin out of nowhere, and he winced, clutching his side.

“Gavin.” Dan’s voice came out in a hushed worry.

“I’m fine.”

Dan’s hand reached out to touch Gavin’s forehead. “You’re warm,” he realized. Gavin’s forehead was fiery hot, now covered with a cold sweat.

Dan ran through the list of symptoms in his head: the red marks, a fever, a cough, the way Gavin moved sluggishly, the tired look in his eyes. 

_No._

“Gavin, we have to go,” Dan muttered.

“What? Where?” Gavin searched Dan’s face for an answer.

“A town or city, maybe. We need to find a pharmacy.” Dan’s thoughts ran a mile a minute. He was so stupid. Why didn’t he burn the needle before he used it to patch Gavin up? Why didn’t he check to make sure the bandages he used were sterile? No…He had triple-checked, poured alcohol over everything he was sure. Why then?

“It’s infected, isn’t it?” Gavin asked quietly, eyes wide.

Dan barely felt himself nod. “Yeah. It is.”

Gavin shook his head bitterly. “Dan. I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault.”

“Whose fault is it then?” Dan responded, looking away.

He stood, gathering what little they had into their two backpacks. He tossed Gavin’s jacket to him, pulling on his own. “We need to find some medicine. An antibiotic. Penicillin, maybe,” Dan said, zipping up their bags. He slung them both over his shoulder, and pulled his hood over his head. “Are you ready?”

Gavin adjusted his jacket onto himself, fitting his hood over his hair as well. He stood up, wobbled a little before he regained his balance. “Yeah. Give me my backpack.”

“You don’t look too good, B,” Dan stated, noting the pale complexion of Gav the moment he stood up.

“So? You’re not bloody carrying everything.” Gavin took a step forward, arm reaching out for the bag. He couldn’t stop his motion, though, and he continued until he bumped into Dan, grabbing him for support.

Dan smiled smugly.

“Fine,” Gavin hissed, already breathing heavy. “But you tell me when you get tired, alright?”

“Alright.” Dan offered him the crook of his arm, which he begrudgingly accepted. Dan grabbed the final thing, his gray semi automatic 22, and slung the sling over his head. He took a moment to reflect on how lucky they were to be in America. With the more laid back gun control, they weren’t sitting ducks here like they would’ve been at home.

They turned to the door and took a step into the dead world.

…

The rain was a gift from above.

Even though it was annoying, soaked Dan and Gavin to the bone and sent chills up their spine, they didn’t have to worry about any form of enemy as they walked. They were at a slow pace due to the energy Gavin lacked, and their lumbering steps made any form of the undead ignore them completely. They probably would’ve smelled them, but the constant precipitation washed their senses away, a natural camouflage.

So, Dan thanked the weather with every step.

From what he could judge, the nearest town was about 7 kilometers away if they followed a road, which meant about a two-hour walk ahead of them. Dan could easily do this, but he worried constantly about Gavin. The lad was breathing heavy with every step, and had to ask several times to stop. He looked almost yellowish now, and his coughs were more frequent. Dan had to help him stifle them when other things lurked around them.

They were about fifteen minutes away from the city, even able to see distant buildings on the horizon, when Gavin’s stomach lurched.

He let go of Dan, turning away to spill what little remained in his stomach after refusing a bag of chips during one of their rests. His bile was almost completely clear, if it weren’t for the red liquid that came out in spouts with it. Dan turned away, struggling to force his own food down.

When Gavin was done he began to cough, tears in his eyes. He turned to the rain, allowing it to clean whatever remained on his face.

He stumbled back, and Dan caught his arm before he could fall, pulling him close to his chest.

“Dan, I can’t.” Gavin choked out.

“We’re nearly there, B please,” Dan almost begged.

Gavin nodded, sniffing. They traveled the last minutes slowly, Gavin leaning heavily on Dan.

The town wasn’t too large, with a road that seemed to run straight through it to the other end. Abandoned restaurants and stores seemed to line this road as far as they could see. Dan and Gavin continued on, walking along the side. They saw only a few beings, their sickly brown skin stretched over their faces as they limped between the few abandoned cars. Gavin looked away whenever they came near one, looking sick.

Dan wasn’t sure how he reacted so quickly, but at the movement of a door creaking open he had let go  of Gavin, his 22 already up and poised in in his shoulder. He watched as best as he could through the rain, barely moving.

“What-“ Dan shushed Gavin before he could get out another word.

The door wavered for a moment, and Dan realized that the wind and the rain had pushed it open. He relaxed, sighing into his gun.

The door swung backward suddenly, and without thinking Dan pulled the trigger, ears ringing as he nailed the door right in the middle. Still nothing emerged from it, and he realized his mistake.

He heard the growl, and whirled around to see one of them behind Gavin, obviously alerted by the gunshot. He limped towards them, three more following after him.

“Move.” Dan commanded suddenly. He grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him close. “Move! Move!”

Dan pulled Gavin along as he navigated among the abandoned cars, noticing at once half a dozen more of the undead appear out of an alleyway. He had alerted them all. And it was all his fault.

“Dan!” Gavin wheezed out, and he stumbled to the ground.

“Come on, Gav! You have to get up!” Dan pleaded. His shoulders burned from the weight of their bags digging into him. He glanced up wearily, the zombies closing in around them, and looking more like blurs in the rain. Where was the nearest open door? Some shelter, something? Anything?

The door he had shot at. It was still swinging in the wind, just across the street. It looked like the entrance to a small hotel.

Ignoring the overwhelming exhaustion he felt, Dan bent low to Gavin, his arms reaching to lock around Gavin’s thighs. “Wrap your legs around me,” he commanded, and the lad seemed to understand. Dan lifted him, and almost staggered backwards at the new weight. Gavin’s legs wrapped around his torso and his arms around his neck. He spoke not a word, tucking his head near Dan’s collarbone.

Dan never ran as fast as he did then.

His shoulders were on fire, and his back ached, and he could barely see through the downpour, but Dan ran like his legs were made of metal. He could hear them behind him as they too picked up speed, but it didn’t matter. He was only twenty feet away, then ten, then five…

He nearly collapsed through the door. At the last second he put his hand out, stopping himself before he slammed Gavin into the floor. Gavin cried out in his arms, and Dan wasn’t sure whether it was because he was startled or his wound hurt him. He still scrambled to his feet though, and he began to struggle down a hallway of the hotel, looking for an open room, _something._

He found one. Dan stumbled inside, eyes quickly assessing the room. It was pretty standard, with two beds and a bathroom to the right of him. He went to the bed, laying Gavin down as gently as possible. Then he ran to the front door and shut it, locking every possible lock he could.

Dan panted, his heart struggling to catch up with him. That was close, too close. He slid down the door, coming to a rest on the carpet. He placed their backpacks and his gun to the side, almost whimpering in relief. He would never do that again. Don’t fire until he was absolutely positive. The rain had almost killed them there.

“Dan?” came a tiny voice from the bed.

Dan glanced up at where he had placed Gavin, seeing only his battered converse. “Yeah, B?” He answered.

“Are you alright?”

Dan smiled to himself. He stood up slowly, taking note of how his legs shook. He ignored it, walking slowly towards Gavin. The lad’s face was pale, his hair flattened against his head from the rain. Dan ran his hand through the wet strands. “I’m fine,” Dan replied.

Gavin’s look of disbelief only made him roll his eyes. “I should be worried about you! Not the other way around!” Dan protested, playfully rustling his hair.

Gavin laughed weakly then, a momentary sparkle in his eyes. A flinch came soon after, and Gavin let out a small whimper, arching his back.

“Shit,” Dan muttered, his heart speeding up again. His hands reached out to remove Gavin’s jacket, and he tossed it over his shoulder along with his shirt.

The bandage was soaked through, angry splotches of red staining the white cloth. The wound had opened again.

Dan looked away, biting his lip. This was his fault too, he was certain. He had tripped, and Gavin had cried out, and…

He couldn’t do anything right, could he?

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Gavin muttered softly. Dan felt his hand clumsily grab his. “Really, Dan. Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

Dan nodded, turning to face Gavin. His heart sank in the pit of his chest. Gavin’s eyelids were fluttering, his breaths short and uneven. He was on the verge of unconsciousness.  

Despite Gavin’s words, Dan felt the accountability. He knew deep inside that everything that had gone wrong so far had been his doing. Even yesterday, when Gavin was shot, he had been the one to not protect him.

He had to save him.

After moving Gavin so that he was tucked safely underneath the blankets, Dan grabbed his gun, slinging over his shoulders. He had to go find medicine and more bandages, and make it quick too. Gavin only had hours now before he bled out.

“Stay awake for as long as you can, alright B?” Dan whispered, hand gently tracing Gavin’s jawline.

“Where are you going…” Gavin muttered, eyes glassy.

“Just to go get medicine. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” Dan kissed the corner of his mouth.

Gavin nodded slowly, blinking a lot as if he didn’t quite comprehend. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t. I never will.” Dan promised. He kissed Gavin one more time, before retreating slowly.

…                                                                                                                                                                               

Dan scurried through the downpour, hood pulled over his head. His jacket had been soaked through in a matter of minutes, and Dan struggled to control the tickle he began to feel in his throat. He refused to get sick. If he did, it would mean the end for them both.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped near an overpass and his heart almost bursted with joy. A supermarket laid in front of him, lights on in the inside as if it had been waiting for his arrival.

He walked through the parking lot rather calmly, and watched with surprise as the automatic doors opened for him. Everything seemed to be completely operational. He couldn’t believe it.

It was easy to travel through the mart, break into the pharmaceuticals and find exactly what he needed. He even grabbed some cough syrup for himself. The market had been ransacked, that was for sure, but a lot had been left behind. He wished he had more time to look for other resources.

Dan only needed some gauze of some kind. He found some on a shelf only a few rows over, on the very top. Dan reached for it carefully.

It was like it happened in slow motion, and Dan was very familiar with slow motion.

The shelf teetered, back and forth, before falling straight onto him, crushing Dan with medical products and steel shelves. Dan grunted, struggling to find some vision in the mess—

\--And found himself face to face with the culprit. Tight skin, dead eyes, exposed skull. It growled at him, lunging for his throat.

Dan knocked it away with his arm, combat training kicking it as he scooted out from under the shelf. He reached for his gun, and fought with his sling for a handle on it.

The thing pounced. Dan grabbed his rifle and aimed.

The shot rang through the market. Dan relaxed, feet unsteady as the zombie fell to the ground, still.

Dan’s heart was pounding. He ran a hand through his hair, struggling to catch his breath. He was alive, _he was fucking alive_.  His forearm stung with the movement, and Dan examined it closer.

His arm was streaked with blood. Small, tiny but deep incisions were imprinted into his arm, evenly spaced apart in the shape of a crescent.

But Dan knew what it was from.

A small choking sound came from his throat _. No._

He pictured Gavin, waiting for him in the hotel room, positive that Dan will return and take care of him, and that together they would ride out the storm. He pictured Gavin, in a tux, smiling at him as they said their vows. And then even later, Gavin rocking back and forth, hushing a crying child in his arms as Dan looked on, watching them both with intense pride and love.

None of that was going to happen now.

Dan was full-on crying now, sobs echoing through the store. He could hear other moans as new attackers reared their ugly heads. They didn’t matter anymore. It was over.

_Gavin._

Dan wiped his face. No. It was not over. There was still one life left to save.

He grabbed his supplies, stuffed them into his bag, and threw it over his shoulder. He reloaded his gun.

The first one lunged at him, and Dan shot him directly in the face, destroying him instantly. More and more came, and Dan blasted and kicked, punched and screamed.

“You want more?” he shouted. “Come on! I’ll unload an entire clip into you bastards!”

Dan fought. He fought until the last one was down, and the store was once again silent.

Dan, covered in blood, left the supermarket. And as he let the rain wash away the red, he let it wash away his pain as well.

…

“B! I’m here.” Dan locked the door behind him, and ran to the bed. He had gotten seriously fatigued from the walk back, but he couldn’t think about it. Just worry about Gavin.

There was no answer from the heap of blankets from the bed. Dan’s heart skipped a beat. “B?”

“Dan,” came a soft reply.

“Are you alright? I have the medicine—“ Dan threw the sheets back, eager to see what state Gavin was in.

Dan wished he hadn’t.

The white sheets were soaked with blood. In the middle of the red mess Gavin shivered, pale as ghost, eyes open but unseeing. He coughed, and more blood poured from his mouth, trickling down his cheek. “Dan?” Gavin reached out, eyes filling with tears.

Dan embraced Gavin, running a hand through his hair, studying his eyes, taking in the smell of Gavin. He didn’t want to forget. “You’re alright. You’re alright.”

“It hurt so much, I tried to fix it…” Gavin sputtered out. “I’m sorry. I’ve gone and offed myself.”

“No you haven’t. It’s okay. Shh.” He cradled Gavin like a child, eyes watering. He studied the bed, absolutely drenched with the sticky liquid, and Dan knew it was far beyond okay. A little blood loss was one thing, but this…

Dan put Gavin down for a moment, promising to return shortly. He quickly wrapped his forearm, knowing it wouldn’t do much, but if he got Gavin infected, he would never forgive himself.

It was a bad night. Gavin had claimed he wanted to re-stitch himself since they were causing him a lot of pain. He had tried to cut them with a knife. He succeeded, but only by reopening the wound to twice the size it had originally been and essentially stabbing himself. In any other situation, Dan might’ve chuckled. But because of what Gavin had done, the chances of survival had suddenly grown very small.

Dan had no other choice but to stitch it up again, this time with Gavin whimpering and with no way to numb the pain. He wrapped Gavin up with new gauze, thanking every god he knew that the bleeding had, more or less, stopped.

After that he moved a very pale Gavin to the other, cleaner bed. And after quite a lot of weak complaining, Dan joined him.

They remained like that, curled up against other, for quite a while. Gavin was extremely out of it, but Dan refused to let him go to sleep, out of fear for the worst. He knew he would tell him, he had to. But how could he?

He didn’t need to tell when a clumsy hand brushed against his forearm, feeling the wrap all the way up to his elbow.

“Dan? What…” Gavin leaned his head up, staring straight into Dan’s eyes, a small panic sweeping across his face.

The look Dan returned gave Gavin his answer.

Gavin stifled a cry, and he began to hiccup softly as tears ran down his cheeks. “No. No.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Gavin.” Dan shook his head, voice cracking. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“You’re not leaving me! You’re not!” Gavin whimpered, shaking in time with his cries. “You’re fine. It’s just a scratch.”

Dan wiped at his own tears. “Listen,” he said. “When you wake up this morning, you have to take this and…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pistol. He pushed it into Gavin’s hands.

Gavin shook his head. “No! I won’t. I can’t.”

“You have to. Please.” Dan didn’t even know if Gavin was going to make it through the night. But if he did, then Dan had to be sure he was safe.

Gavin was still shaking his head, but he took the gun and tucked it under his pillow. “We’re gonna wake up tomorrow,” Gavin sniffed. “And, it’ll be only a dream.”

Dan smiled. He reached for Gavin’s cheek and rubbed a tear away. “Tell me more.”

“We’re gonna wake up in our bed,” Gavin continued. “And…I’m gonna be minged off about you taking the covers all to yourself again.”

“I don’t do it on purpose!” Dan protested playfully.

“Yeah right! And you’ll have to make it up to me by making breakfast.” Gavin’s eyes were closing.

“Breakfast?”

“In bed.”

Dan couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve always loved your stubbornness, B.”

Gavin smiled softly. “I love you.” He was only whispering now.

“I love you more.” Dan pulled him close, pressing his lips to his forehead. He heard a soft sigh of content below him.

Minutes ticked by, and Dan could feel Gavin’s heartbeat slowing against him, could feel the man relaxing his clenched position.

A lone tear reached Dan’s chin, and he took in a shaky breath. “Till the end, B.”

There was no response, but Dan already knew the answer.


End file.
